


Pseudo Side Heaven

by firecat93



Category: Urban Strangers (Band), X Factor (Italy) RPF, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Alex sogna il presente e il futuro, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Gennex - Freeform, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Owari no seraph AU nel secondo capitolo, Slash, Urban Boyfriends, Vampire Turning, Vampires, What-If, cose strane, favola della buonanotte, one shot autoconclusive, owari no seraph - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat93/pseuds/firecat93
Summary: Sotto i polpastrelli Genn sente ogni capillare, ogni venuzza, ogni singolo grumo di sangue.È un flusso continuo, anche se ora che Alex dorme è più lento, dolce.Avvicina il viso a quello dell'altro e sospira contro il suo mento.Come è arrivato a questo punto?A condividere il letto con un ammasso di carne e sangue, una carcassa viva, che respira, si muove, gli sorride, lo bacia.Una carcassa, però.Un uomo morto, che cammina.☩Napoli è stata distrutta nel 2014 eppure.Se guarda oltre riesce ancora a vedere i palazzoni lucidi, la gente per strada, intenta a ridere forte o a discutere ad alta voce.Se guarda oltre...Oltre le rovine, oltre il cielo nero, oltre la luna.Sente gli occhi bruciargli.Davanti a lui, nel cielo nero si stagliano i suoi occhi chiari, pieni di lacrime."Alex..."Perché non mi hai salvato?Genn.





	1. If you love me, won't you let me know?

 

 

 

 

In un bacio saprai tutto quello che è

stato taciuto 

 

 

P. Neruda  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La pelle di Alex è calda.

Le sue labbra sono rosate, socchiuse.

Sotto i polpastrelli Genn sente ogni capillare, ogni venuzza, ogni singolo grumo di sangue.

È un flusso continuo, anche se ora che Alex dorme è più lento, dolce.

Avvicina il viso a quello dell'altro e sospira contro il suo mento.

Come è arrivato a questo punto?

A condividere il letto con un ammasso di carne e sangue, una carcassa viva, che respira, si muove, gli sorride, lo bacia.

 _Una carcassa_ , però.

Un uomo morto, che cammina.  
  
  


Oh ma no.

Alex non sta morendo, sta per rinascere, a nuova vita, sarà perfetto, bellissimo, forte, incredibilmente  _incredibilmente_...

Sì è così.  
Genn non lo sa uccidendo, lo sta salvando.

Lo sta salvando da quella esistenza strisciante, lo sta aiutando a  _ergersi_ , a sollevarsi dalla sua condizione di repressione, Alex diventerà migliore, davvero unico.

 _Perfetto per lui_ , finalmente.

"Uhm... Genn..."

E finalmente potrà smettere di farsi seghe mentali e non mentre l'altro dorme.

_Sette noiosissime e fastidiosissime ore a notte._

"Che palle, stavo per tirarmi giù i pantaloni."

Alex ride e Genn sa che non dovrebbe sorridere di rimando.  
Che non dovrebbe essere contento che dopo quattro anni ancora lo fa ridere con battute ridicole, infantili,  _alla sua età poi_ , però non ci riesce.

"Stavolta erano seghe vere e proprie allora?"

Soprattutto se Alex si avvicina e se lo porta più addosso, caldo e soffocante, con l'alito mattutino e un leggero strato di sudore che gli copre la pelle, lui  _se ne frega._

Se ne frega.  
  


"Seghe mentali. Ma stavo per cominciare con quelle vere e proprie, peccato che ti sei svegliato."  
  


Perché il ragno si è innamorato della piccola mosca dalle ali dorate e allora non ha più capito chi dei due fosse quello intrappolato nella tela.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

•  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

La porcellana è fredda contro le sue labbra.

Il sangue invece...  _è caldo_.

Gli invade la bocca, la lingua sussulta, gli vengono i brividi per il piacere, e si ritrova a sorridere.  
Ogni sorso è una benedizione.  
  


Il sangue che scorre è una benedizione.  
  


Solleva lo sguardo sul corpo esanime che penzola dal soffitto, la catena gli lega le caviglie per poi scorrere lungo il busto fino ai polsi.

È un senzatetto.

 _Era_.

I senzatetto sono i suoi preferiti.

Non appartengono a nessun luogo, il loro cuore non è di nessuno, la loro anima li ha lasciati da soli già da tempo.

Gli piace avvicinarsi a loro, la puzza di sudore e sozzume è forte, ma in ogni caso Genn sorride, porta loro da mangiare, gli chiede se hanno voglia di fare una passeggiata.

Loro accettano,  _accettano sempre_ , adorano parlare, molti di loro non hanno nemmeno più i muri ad ascoltarli.

E Genn li ascolta, ascolta le loro storie, ascolta i loro pianti, la loro solitudine.  
Poi chiede loro se vorrebbero smettere di soffrire.

Smettere  _veramente_.

Niente più lacrime, niente più vuoto che li divora.

Molti accettano.  
Senza remore.

Altri rifiutano, per paura del dolore, dell'immensità della morte o del giudizio divino.

Ma Genn sa cos'è meglio per loro, cos'è meglio per lui e cos'è meglio per la società.

"Mostro! Mostro succhiasangue!"

 _Ok sì_ , qualche ossa rotta, qualche colpo in testa, qualche...  _trauma...?_  
Vabbè insomma, di certo non li può mordere con un completo di  _Saint Laurent_  addosso no?  
Che schifo.

Sente il portone di legno chiudersi scricchiolando.

Sorride quasi subito ed è certo che se avesse un cuore vivo a quest'ora starebbe battendo più forte.

Poi il sorriso si spegne e sbuffa, mentre poggia la tazza sul piattino.

Ad Alex non piacerà.

" _Oh_  Genn."

Si ritrova a corrugare le sopracciglia, il senso di colpa gli si abbarbica addosso e si muove a disagio sulla poltrona di velluto rosso.

"Gli hai chiesto il consenso?"

Genn storce la bocca mentre poggia la tazza sul tavolino di legno antico di fronte a lui.

"Gliel'ho chiesto. Ha detto di no."

"Gè..."

Alza lo sguardo improvvisamente furente. Odia quando Alex non lo capisce.  
"Beh ma io avevo fame! Cosa dovevo fare, risparmiare lui e ammazzare una mamma? Un bambino? Un nonnetto? Un adolescente il cui unico problema è quello di arrivare a una  _B_  a scuola?"  
  


Alex rimane in silenzio, il suo flusso sanguigno è normale, forse ha il respiro un po' affaticato a causa delle scale, ma è perfettamente calmo.

"Non guardarmi così. Come se ti facessi pena, non lo sopporto."

"Lo sai che non mi fai pena."

"Beh e allora meglio chiuderla qui, non ho voglia di litigare a due mesi dal matrimonio."

Si alza per riempire ancora la teiera usando il secchio e l'imbuto, ha già colmato diversi contenitori, lui non beve molto, così durerà due settimane più o meno.

"Genn..."

Alza la mano per zittirlo.  
Non ha voglia di parlare e non ha voglia di andarsene, è Alex che se vuole deve lasciarlo solo.

Ma naturalmente Alex non se ne va, anzi, si siede di fronte a lui, gli occhi calamitati dal corpo morto legato dalle catene.

"Devi mettere su tutto questo teatro ogni volta?"

"Non ti preoccupare, quando ci trasferiamo mi metto in garage, così lo laviamo facilmente. Qui non ho altro posto per bere."

"Quando ci trasferiamo devi venire a caccia con me. Non voglio che mi lasci solo."

Genn solleva lo sguardo sull'altro.

Alex è preoccupato, come tutte le volte che si parla del dopo, dopo il matrimonio, dopo la luna di miele,  _dopo_.

Ma non è preoccupato per sé,  _oh no._

Alex non si preoccupa mai per sé.  
Non pensa al dolore, alla morte, alla rinascita, al sangue, alle vittime.

Si preoccupa di non riuscire a stare al passo, di diventare un peso, si preoccupa che Genn...

"Io non ti lascerò mai da solo."

La bocca di Alex si storce, e Genn si avvicina, la vestaglia di seta blu gli accarezza le caviglie nude.  
Quando gli si siede in braccio il moro è già pronto e lo accoglie con un sospiro.

"Ti sto trasformando... perché così non starai mai più da solo. Neanche un giorno della tua vita. Lo capisci?"

Alex annuisce, il viso tenuto fermo dalle sue mani è caldo, morbido.  
Potrebbe spaccargli il cranio in mille pezzi con una piccola spinta.  
Sarebbe così strano avere le mani intinte del suo sangue, l'anello di diamanti che porta all'anulare sinistro come unica traccia di purezza in tutto quel rosso.  
  


Ma Alex è così bello.  
Così  _buono_.  
Non sembra uno dei tanti piccoli umani che lo circondano.

Non ha la puzza dei senzatetto, non ha il profumo degli uomini d'affari, non ha l'odore dei neonati.

È così diverso da loro, così diverso da  _lui_. Ancora per poco però.  
Fa scivolare le mani sul suo petto fino a stringergli le dita.

"Noi staremo insieme per sempre. Perché io ti ho trovato in mezzo a tutti.  
E tu mi hai trovato nel mezzo del nulla."  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

•  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

"Cosa fai lassù?"

Una piccola voce interrompe la sua contemplazione, è molto più in basso e una persona normale non l'avrebbe mai sentita.  
Ma d'altronde  _una persona normale_  non starebbe abbarbicata su un albero a sei metri d'altezza.  
 _Come ha fatto quel moccioso a vederlo?_  
Scende piano e con attenzione, vuole fare la parte di uno scalatore esperto, anche se potrebbe facilmente atterrare senza un graffio anche da lì.

" _Oop_! Ciao tesoro! Che ci fai tutto solo nel bosco?"

Il bimbo lo guarda stranito, gli occhi scuri sembrano piccoli in confronto alle guance piene.  
"Te l'ho chiesto prima io."

Genn ridacchia e poggia le mani sulle ginocchia per essere alla sua altezza.  
"Sto osservando gli uccelli. Io scalo anche le montagne sai? Ma qui non ci sono rocce da scalare e mi accontento degli alberi. Ora tocca a te!"

Il bambino sembra credergli subito, sorride sdentato e annuisce prima di sussurrare serio.  
"Ho fatto un sogno."

"Ah, sì? E cosa hai sognato?"

Riesce a sentire la vena cava del bimbo contrarsi leggermente nel suo stomaco.

"Ho sognato una casetta di legno, in un bosco. Sono venuto a controllare se fosse qui."

"Mi dispiace, tesoro mio. Conosco bene questo bosco, non ci sono casette di legno, forse era un altro. O forse era semplicemente un sogno."  
Sorride conciliante ma il bimbo scuote la testa.  
"Sembrava vero. Sentivo che c'era qualcuno che aveva bisogno di me.  
Sono venuto a controllare."

Genn storce la bocca.  
Questo bimbo apparentemente innocuo gli sta dando un po' fastidio.  
O lo mangia o lo salva.  
È ancora indeciso.

"Sono spiacente, piccolo mio. Non ci sono casette qui. Tua mamma sa che sei nel bosco?"

Il bimbo scuote la testa.  
 _Bene_.

"Ti va di fare una passeggiata con me? Magari la cerchiamo meglio insieme questa casetta."  
Gli porge la mano sorridente, ma il bambino si limita a guardarlo indeciso.

"Hai intenzione di mangiarmi?"

Il sorriso di Genn crolla la mano guantata si richiude a pugno e la sua schiena torna dritta con uno schiocco.  
"Come lo sai?"

Non si preoccupa di negare, il moccioso davanti a lui sembra tranquillo, convinto, come se avesse guardato il meteo e  _sì, pioverà sicuramente._

"È quello che fai, no? Tutta la tua vita. Non fai altro che mangiare gli altri. Vuoi mangiare anche me?"  
  


Genn non ha mai corso così forte.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

•  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Lui si stava facendo gli affari suoi, ok?   
Ok.

Non lo pensava, non ci pensava da  _anni_.

Ma quando l'ha rivisto, l'ha riconosciuto.

È il bimbo della foresta, fuor di dubbio.

Genn stringe la sua travel mug, il sangue al suo interno sembra essersi congelato, si lecca le labbra e non perde di vista quel bimbo.  
No,  _ragazzino_.  
Potrebbe avere dodici anni, come potrebbe averne quattordici.  
Cammina a passo spedito sul marciapiede, guarda dritto davanti a sé e evita facilmente ogni persona, quasi stesse danzando intorno a loro.

Lo segue con lo sguardo finché non scompare inghiottito dalla folla.  
Poi si alza.  
E gli va dietro.

Non sa perché, cosa gli prende, non ha senso, non vede questo ragazzino da tempo  _eppure_...  
Volta in una stradina lontano da quella principale, un viottolo inutile che potrebbe essere anche un vicolo cieco.

No, non  _potrebbe essere._  
Lo è.

"Ciao."  
Il ragazzino lo guada curioso.

Genn si sente strano, nei suoi vestiti costosi, in un vicolo scuro e maleodorante con un ragazzino a cui batte ancora il cuore.

"Mi segui perché vuoi mangiarmi?"

Il ragazzino non ha paura.  
Non si scompone.  
Rimane fermo e si limita a guardarlo.

"Perché dici che voglio mangiarti?"

"È quello che fai, no?"

"No! No non lo faccio."

Il ragazzino sorride di nuovo.  
"Non fai altro che mangiare gli altri. Vuoi mangiare anche me?"

Ha ripetuto le stesse identiche parole di anni fa.  
Genn neanche ha paura, certo che no.  
Può correre velocissimo, ha una forza sovrumana e niente può scalfire la sua pelle simile al diamante.  
Non ha paura.  
Però i suoi piedi si muovono in autonomia.

"Scappi di nuovo? Non fai altro che scappare, forse dovresti solo fermarti."

"Non sto scappando."

"Perché non ti fermi? E aspetti..."

"Cosa?"

Il ragazzino sorride di nuovo e piega la testa.  
"...me?"  
  
  


No, Genn non ha paura.  
Figuriamoci.  
Non ha paura di un ragazzino tozzo e calmo, sempre calmo, e lui che vorrebbe strapparsi la pelle ogni giorno dal giorno della sua trasformazione.

Non ha paura.  
E non è scappato, stavolta no.  
È rimasto nella casa in collina appena fuori città che hanno comprato con le sue sorelle.  
E ha fatto quello che chiedeva  _lui_.  
  
  


Lo aspetta.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

•  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Agli amici di Alex che sanno dei suoi sogni bizzarri, hanno raccontato una storia incredibile.

Hanno detto che Alex ha sognato Genn in più di un'occasione e che il suo psicologo non sapeva più che pesci prendere.  
Alex si perdeva in dettagli dolcissimi sul sorriso di Genn nel sogno, sul drappo bianco che copriva il suo corpo pallido, sulla fonte ricoperta di fiori di lillà da cui riempiva la sua brocca di cristallo.

Diceva loro delle lunghe conversazioni che avevano, che il Genn del sogno era diventato suo amico e che era pronto a incontrarlo finalmente.  
 _Mancava poco_ , diceva.  
Si sarebbero incontrati presto.

Genn non seppe mai se Alex in quei dettagli sdolcinati e fasulli nascondesse la verità.  
Certo è che il moro faceva davvero dei sogni che gli permettevano di conoscere tante cose, vedere tante cose, vedere  _lui_.  
E la loro specie.

Li definiscono  _sogni premonitori_ , ma non è così. Alex sogna cose del presente e al massimo cose che accadranno solo fra due anni, non oltre.  
Non sanno perché succede, però è sempre stato un grosso peso per Alex, ed è grato di non doverli avere mai più.

Comunque.

In realtà si sono conosciuti per caso.  
Conosciuti  _propriamente_.

Amelia ha ucciso un amico di Alex.

Genn l'ha aiutata a sotterrare il corpo esangue nel bosco a qualche chilometro da casa loro ed ecco.

Alex era lì.

Proprio dove hanno deciso di fermarsi a scavare loro.

Amelia lo ha inchiodato a un albero alla velocità della luce ed era lì lì per strappargli il collo a morsi, l'avrebbe fatto, quel ragazzo di diciassette anni li aveva visti, anzi sembrava quasi aspettarli, andava fatto fuori.  
Lo avrebbero seppellito affianco all'altro ragazzino.

Ma Genn lo ha riconosciuto.

Non c'è stato bisogno che Alex allungasse il braccio tremante verso di lui, perché Genn ha scaraventato la sorella via e sorretto il ragazzo mentre crollava.

"Genn..."

Non si è chiesto perché il moro sapesse il suo nome.  
Non ha ascoltato le urla di sua sorella che riempivano ogni anfratto del bosco, lo ha preso in braccio e per la prima volta da quando l'ha incontrato, non è corso via da lui, ma  _con lui._  
  
  
  


 

 

Ha comprato un collare cervicale, ed è tornato in un lampo, non sa se sarà davvero utile a qualcosa, lo fa indossare lo stesso ad Alex appena entrano nella sua residenza.  
Amelia li raggiunge, comincia a urlare di nuovo,  _perché lo hai salvato, lui ha visto, ci ha visti, ha visto ogni cosa_  e Genn lo sa.  
Ma Alex è steso sul suo letto a baldacchino, trasferito direttamente dalla loro ultima casa in Polonia, e sembra già così a casa.

Sì è il termine esatto.  
Casa.  
Sembra che questa sia casa sua e Genn e Amelia siano gli ospiti.

"Imma lo ucciderà. Vedrai. Ora che torna dalla caccia lo ucciderà."

"Non vi azzardate a toccarlo.   
C'è qualcosa di strano in lui, dobbiamo capire che ha che non va."

"Non c'è niente che non va in me.   
Sono fatto così e basta."

Genn e Amelia si voltano, Alex si è strappato il collare, la sua pelle ha i lividi della botta contro il tronco e i segni delle dita di Amelia.

"Il ragazzo che avete ucciso, Theo.   
Era mio amico, ma sapevo che qualcosa gli sarebbe successo, l'ho sognato. Sogno troppe cose, non tutte sono vere e non tutte appartengono a questo mondo. Ma voi sì. E io ho sognato anche voi."

Amelia si volta verso di lui.  
"Ma tu guarda, proprio un m-"  
"- _malato di mente ci doveva capitare._  
Sì ho sognato proprio questo momento."  
Alex sorride di nuovo e Genn pensa ancora che sembra  _al posto giusto_.  
Con il collo martoriato sulle lenzuola bianche.

Bellissimo.  
  


"Puoi restare quanto vuoi. O andartene e non tornare mai più. O puoi andare e venire. Ma se dici a qualcuno quello che hai visto, ti ritroverai col collo spezzato in mezzo secondo."

"Capito."

"Genn! Non possiamo lasciarlo libero!"  
Amelia gli stringe il braccio e ringhia nel suo orecchio.  
"Se parla, muore. Noi ci dovremmo solo ri-trasferire."

"Ma ci siamo appena spostati!"

"Nove anni non sono  _appena_ , io mi sposto ben volentieri."  
Quando Genn si volta la sorella ha le zanne che premono sul suo labbro.  
"Quando Imma tornerà lo ucciderà. E io non la fermerò, il sangue dei ragazzini è  _dolcissimo_..."

"Non lo farà. Genn glielo impedirà. - Si voltano entrambi verso il moro, perso nei suoi pensieri. - Romperete mezzo salone e alla fine Imma si arrenderà, decreterà che non sono una minaccia e ci lascerà stare.  
Vi consiglio di non cominciare affatto il litigio, c'è un bel servizio da tea sul tavolino. Sembrava antico."

Il moro scuote le spalle e sorride di nuovo.  
"Sono Alex. Genn...- gli tremano un po' le labbra quando lo guarda - che bello conoscerti finalmente. Finalmente,  _finalmente_..."

Allunga le braccia verso di lui e Genn non ci pensa due volte ad avvicinarsi e stringerlo.  
Alex è bollente, il suo cuore batte così veloce, le sue lacrime sono calde e le sue labbra gli si posano sull'orecchio.  
"Ho aspettato così tanto... ti amo da morire.  _Da morire_."

Quando fa per scostarsi Alex lo trattiene, potrebbe facilmente divincolarsi, anche a costo di spezzargli le braccia, non sarebbe un problema, invece  _rimane_.  
Rimane sul letto candido con un ragazzino sconosciuto e inquietante che ha sognato il suo futuro e dice di amarlo.

Rimane, stretto da un abbraccio  _caldo_.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

•  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

"Gè? Che c'è? Sei immobile da un po'."

Genn sbatte gli occhi.  
Osserva due uccelli bisticciarsi un vermicello a dieci metri da loro e poi sospira.

"Pensavo a come ci siamo conosciuti. Una cosa da pazzi eh?"

"Già. I  _sogni_. Sono contento che fra una settimana sarà tutto finito."

"Smettere di dormire non è bello, te lo assicuro. Ci si annoia da morire."  
Sente delle braccia stringerlo da dietro.  
"Magari noi non ci annoieremo."  
Sorride, mentre posa meglio la schiena contro il petto dell'altro.  
"L'hai sognato?"  
"Purtroppo no.- La risata di Alex è una delle cose a cui non si abituerà mai, né in dieci anni né in cinquanta. - Ma lo so, lo sento. Noi non ci annoieremo."

Genn guarda l'acqua della piscina brillare sotto al sole.  
"Ti mancherà dormire. Ti mancherà mangiare, ti mancherà il contatto umano. Comincerai a vedere le persone che hai conosciuto solo come delle sacche di sangue, sangue caldo, pulsante..."  
Sente un sapore dolciastro invadergli la bocca mentre le zanne gli si allungano al solo pensiero.  
Si deve nutrire al più presto, ha finito l'ultima bottiglia oggi, domani deve cacciare.

"Con me però non succede, no?"

Genn scuote la testa e inghiotte il veleno, rientrando le zanne.  
Spinge la fronte contro la sua mascella e gli accarezza la guancia.

"Tu sei la mia bellissima mosca dalle ali dorate. Così fragile quando si dimena, eppure... così arrendevole e pacata.   
Ti ho visto da vicino, e  _ho capito._  
La mia tela era solo il nostro letto.   
E tu non volevi fuggire via da me, volevi solo corrermi  _incontro_."

"Lo so che questi tuoi paragoni inquietanti sono in realtà romantici, ma mi metti i brividi comunque."

Genn sorride e lascia che Alex gli baci la fronte, il ponte del naso, le palpebre, le guance.  
"Ti amo tantissimo."  
Si lascia stringere più forte e volta il busto per poterlo stringere anche lui.

Alex sa che finché non lo trasformerà Genn non può dire che lo ama.  
Sarebbe come dire  _ti amo_  a un piatto di pasta, a una cotoletta di pollo.  
Qualcosa di inanimato che non ti può rispondere e... a cui non puoi chiedere il consenso a essere mangiato perché anche se fosse, tu non lo ascolteresti.

"Non ti fa ridere l'idea di una ciotola di porridge che dice:  _ti prego non mangiarmi_!"

Gli aveva detto una volta, stesi sul suo letto, due anni dopo il loro  _incontro_.

"Sì in effetti fa ridere."

Alex gli aveva sorriso comunque, intuendo il resto del discorso.  
"Non hai bisogno del consenso della ciotola per finirla e leccarti anche il cucchiaio. Non importa a nessuno del suo consenso, hai fame e la mangi, stop. E anche se la ciotola opponesse resistenza, sarebbe  _nulla_ , in confronto a te."

"É per questo che non mi puoi dire che mi ami? Perché sarebbe strano, ti sentiresti un pazzo. Chi dice  _ti amo_  a una ciotola di porridge? Intendendolo davvero, non un  _amo mangiarti_."  
Alex che storce la bocca è adorabile.  
Si ritrovò a sorridere.

"Esatto, tesoro mio. Ma noi ci stiamo per sposare. Tu me lo hai chiesto e io ho acconsentito. Questo dovrebbe dirtela lunga, non hai bisogno di parole."

"Quando sarò come te..."

"Sarà la prima cosa che ti dirò, promesso. Il mio piccolo pulcino che diventa un serpentello, oh..."

"Smettila!"

Genn rise e si sollevò per salirgli a cavalcioni sul busto.

"E se non ti piaccio? Se non ti piace il mio sangue, o se non ti piace quando faremo l'amore..."

Genn prese una mano con cui Alex gli stringeva la vita e se la portò alle labbra.  
I canini gli si allungarono praticamente subito, solo sentendo il calore della sua pelle.  
"Guarda l'effetto che mi fai. Non potresti mai  _non piacermi_. Mai.   
Mi piaci già così.   
 _Dopo_  mi piacerai ancora di più."

"Se mi ami..."

"Te lo dirò."  
  


 _Dopo_.  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

•  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Chi si sposa a ventidue anni?

_Chi aspetta un bambino, no?_

Genn ridacchia e si guarda la pancia gonfia.  
Ha messo una cannuccia nella sacca di sangue e se l'è bevuta tutta.

"Così sembra che sono in dolce attesa! Ho deciso, diremo questo ai genitori di Alex."

Imma lo guarda impassibile.  
"Che c'era in quel sangue eh?"

"Sei un po' troppo allegro e un po' troppo su di giri all'idea di sposare una sacca di sangue."  
Amelia ha ancora le guance e il collo sporchi, i capelli sono quasi incrostati alle spalle.

"Alex è diverso, ve l'ho detto. E non sarà una sacca di sangue a lungo."

Sposta lo sguardo sull'uomo che si contorce in preda agli spasmi, il pavimento di marmo nero sembra più scuro adesso.

"Ce lo hai detto, ma io non sento niente di diverso in lui, a parte che ha dei problemi mentali evidenti."

"Lo sai che i sogni sono reali, non sono allucinazioni, lo hai visto tu stessa."

Amelia si china sul corpo e gli taglia la vena femorale, l'uomo si contorce ancora, il dissanguamento è a un passo.  
"Non parlavo dei sogni. Parlavo del fatto che vuole farsi mordere e diventare come noi. Parlavo del fatto che vuole vivere con te. Addirittura sposarti e passare la luna di miele con te  _da umano_."  
La risata gli esce gorgogliante dopo che ha preso un lungo sorso dalla coscia dell'uomo immobile.  
"Hai vent'anni più di lui, potresti essere suo padre. E non dire che ti ama, non ti amerà più quando capirà a che vita l'hai condannato."

Imma sorride sarcastica.  
I suoi abiti sono intonsi, non ha toccato neanche una goccia di sangue, a lei piace tormentare le sue vittime meticolosamente prima di ucciderle.  
"D'altronde è pieno di problemi mentali, no? I suoi genitori sono degli scoppiati peggio di lui, non dovrai fingere una gravidanza fratello mio, scommetto che sono ben felici di liberarsi del figlio."

Si abbandona sulla sua poltrona preferita, il tessuto si tira leggermente sotto il suo poco peso.  
"Sono contento che lo sto portando via da quella casa. Posso offrirgli una vita agiata. Avrà tutto quello che desidera. E-"

"E potrai scoparlo!"  
Amelia ride mentre i rivoli di sangue quasi le schizzano via dalla bocca.

"E potrai mangiarlo."  
Imma lo guarda sinceramente contenta.  
Si ritrova a sbuffare.

"E potrò vivere con lui una vita completa, farà di me un vampiro onesto, staremo insieme per sempre eccetera eccetera, ma ovviamente alle mie sorelle non importa nulla di questo."

"A me importa solo che da vampiro non faccia casini che poi dobbiamo ripulire noi."

Genn si volta verso la sorella maggiore, stesa pigramente sul divano da riposo, lo sguardo scocciato.  
Un moto di fierezza gli invade il petto, si ritrova a sorridere felice.

"Alex sarà il vampiro più bello di tutti.  
Perché è mio. Tutto mio.   
Il mio primo, il mio  _gioiello_."

Ignora gli occhi al cielo delle sorelle e si concentra sulla pozza di sangue che quasi gli raggiunge i piedi nudi e pallidi.  
  


 

Tutto mio.

_Miomiomiomiomio_

 

Il mio gioiello.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

•  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Alex è bellissimo.

Sì che lo è.

È tutto il giorno che non riesce a togliergli gli occhi di dosso.

Alex che lo porta in giro fra i pochi tavoli con un sorriso raggiante, gli stringe la vita delicatamente, come se fosse un mazzo di fiori freschissimo, da mostrare, ma poi tornare a stringere dolcemente.

Genn lo osserva ammaliato.

Non ha mai visto un uomo più bello.

"Genn quindi non aspetti un bambino eh?"  
Gli amici di Alex sghignazzano stupidamente, ma il moro lo stringe di più e sorride roteando gli occhi, e allora si comporta anche lui come un ventiduenne qualsiasi.  
Anche se ne compie quarantaquattro a febbraio.

"Perché pensano tutti che sia io quello che aspetta un bambino? Potresti essere tu, Alex."

Le risate e i rumori aumentano, mentre qualcuno dice che Alex non darebbe il permesso a nessuno di toccarlo in quel modo. Alex si limita a guardarlo insicuro e allora tocca a lui sbrogliargli la matassa.  
Poggia una mano sul cavallo dei pantaloni del moro e li guarda tranquillo.  
"Sto scherzando. Alex è enorme."

Dopodiché se lo porta via, li seguono fischi e schiamazzi, Alex ha le guance rossissime ma ride, lo segue a fatica giù per le scale finché Genn non lo spinge contro il muro.

"Alex... non vedo l'ora che sia stasera."

Gli divora la bocca, lo stringe finché non sente le cuciture dell'abito di sartoria tirare, avrà tutto il tempo del mondo per strappare ogni lembo di stoffa che copre il suo corpo e mangiarlo.

Mangiarlo per davvero, mentre Alex è così, inerme contro di lui.

Si stacca di forza quando gli spuntano le zanne. Alex respira velocemente, a corto di fiato.  
Ecco questa cosa non gli mancherà.  
Potrà baciarlo per giorni, settimane, anni, senza riprendere fiato.

"Calmo, amore mio. - Alex gli prende la mano e se la porta alle labbra. - C'è tutto il tempo."

L'anello di diamanti brilla contro le sue labbra e Genn prende un respiro inutile, dato dall'abutudine e si rilassa.

Un sorriso gli nasce spontaneo, Alex sembra tremare un po' alla vista dei canini spessi, ma a Genn non importa.

Ormai ha un solo pensiero in testa.  
  


 _Stasera_.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

"Genn mi dispiace."

"Di cosa?"

"Se non sarò all'altezza degli altri. Degli altri vampiri. Che sono stati con te."

Alex storce la bocca come se il solo pensiero lo turbasse.

"Oh, tesoro. Non ti preoccupare, tu stenditi e lascia fare a me."

Sono nella villa che hanno ristrutturato in meno di un anno.  
La loro nuova casa.

Alex voleva assolutamente essere trasformato in un'ambiente sicuro, così le sorelle di Genn hanno comprato la casa vicino al lago poco sotto la propria e si sono messe al lavoro.

È bellissima ora, ma Genn sente Alex tremare, così lo accompagna lui stesso al letto a baldacchino e lascia che si sieda con la schiena contro la testiera.  
Dovrà fare tutto lui probabilmente.  
Gli si mette a cavalcioni e lo guarda sorridendo tranquillo.  
Meglio così, al suo collo  _ci arriva subito._

Gli sfiora la giugulare che pulsa nervosa, Alex ha gli occhi sgranati, ma Genn è così eccitato.  
Gli accarezza l'asta con le dita più volte, Alex mugola e allarga un po' le cosce, lo sente sospirare, il sangue fluisce velocemente ed  _ecco_.  
Lo sente vibrare sotto le dita fredde.  
Non ha mai fatto sesso con un uomo, nonostante la sua curiosità, dopo la trasformazione non è mai riuscito, si concentrava sul sangue e non su di loro.  
Li mordeva subito.

 _Adesso, con Alex..._  
Si solleva sulle ginocchia e si cala sull'erezione del moro con un sospiro.  
 _Con Alex vuole sentire tutto._  
Vuole vedere i suoi occhi sgranati, il suo respiro pesante, le sue mani sui fianchi, le sue labbra aperte, i gemiti della sua voce.   
Genn non prova dolore, naturalmente, ma il suo corpo è più duro, chiuso, e Alex sente le pareti di Genn stringersi più volte contro di lui.

Probabilmente non resisterà a lungo.  
Proprio la sua prima notte di nozze,  _Genn penserà che-_

_-penserà_

_-penserrrr_   
  


 

Un rivolo caldo gli scende dalla gola.  
  


Urla.  
  


È certo di stare urlando.

Di stare scalciando.

Di star spingendo Genn via, ha il collo in fiamme, come se stessero scavando nella carne con degli spilli.

La vista gli si fa rossa.

_Ogni cosa è rossa._

Anche Genn che ora lo guarda, il mento sporco e lo sguardo spaventato.

_Anche lui è rosso._   
  


Sente la sua voce distorta e gracchiante, sputacchia sangue quando parla, è ansioso, si porta il suo polso alle labbra e...  
  


Alex non sente più nulla.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Genn stringe la mano fredda di Alex da quatto giorni, diciassette ore, ventitré minuti e quarantacinque secondi.

Ripercorre tutti i passaggi ormai da quella che gli pare una vita, alla ricerca di qualcosa che ha sbagliato, qualcosa che è andato storto.

Dopo il primo morso Alex si è immobilizzato, è entrato in uno stato semi catatonico e non si è più ripreso.

Genn lo ha morso più volte, ne ha bevuto il sangue e si è reciso il polso con i denti per far bere il suo ad Alex.  
Gli ha aperto la bocca e ha versato al suo interno sangue fresco, solo per vederlo fuoriuscire inutilmente dalle sue labbra.

Ha visto il rosso mescolarsi al nero nelle iridi sgranate di Alex, ma è durato un secondo, prima che il moro chiudesse gli occhi e si accasciasse contro la testiera del letto.  
  


Forse ha perso troppo sangue.

Forse il suo corpo non ha retto la trasformazione.  
  


Genn non si è alzato dalla sedia su cui è seduto e non ha lasciato la mano di Alex.

Ogni tanto gli parla, scherza sulle lenzuola del corredo finite direttamente nella spazzatura, gli parla di come la sua pelle sia più bella adesso, lavata dal sangue e poi dall'acqua, di come appaia  _più luminosa_.

Gli bacia le mani e le guance, la notte lo stringe e piange.  
Nonostante il nero delle lenzuola, le sue lacrime lasciano piccoli cerchi più scuri, il petto di Alex si tinge di rosso di nuovo, ma a Genn non importa.

Almeno l'indomani farà qualcosa.

Pulirà il cuore di Alex dalle sue lacrime di sangue.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

"Avrei voluto dirti che ti amo, perché era vero già allora. Ma i miei paletti mentali... come sono stato stupido, tesoro..."

No, non  _tesoro_.

_Amore._

Alex, amore mio.

Perdonami.  
  
  
  
  
  


Genn sente delle braccia stringerlo in una presa soffocante.  
Forte.  
 _Incredibilmente forte._

Solleva la testa e la prima cosa che nota è il rosso.  
Poi nota il bianco.  
Poi il nero.

Genn solleva la mano sui capelli di Alex, neri lucidi, forti.  
Scende con le dita sulla distesa pallida della sua pelle fino a posare il pollice sul suo labbro inferiore.

Il sorriso affilato gli taglia la pelle e gli occhi rossi di Alex lacrimano sangue.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

•  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Genn ha lo sguardo puntato sull'orizzonte.  
È un pomeriggio strano, il cielo ha un non so che di viola, lilla, sembra che stia per piovere, ma il Sole bianco è luminoso.

"Ahhhh! Aiuto aiuto! Ah!  _Qualcuno_ \- ah!"

La neve sotto le sue dita è  _calda_.

"Nooo! No! Aiuto! Aiuto!"

 _Crack_.

Storce la bocca al rumore di ossa che si spezzano e carne dilaniata.  
"Uhm..."

Tiene gli occhi fissi sulla spettacolare vista sul paese che la collina offre.

Dei passi pesanti gli si avvicinano, la neve scricchiola, ma Genn non si volta, neanche quando Alex si siede scomposto affianco a lui.

Rimangono un po' in silenzio a fissare l'orizzonte.

Poi Genn inspira.  
  


"Se mi ami ancora... perché non me lo dici?"  
  


Alex gli sorride.

Rivoli rossastri scivolano dal suo mento e dai vestiti completamente sporchi di sangue.

Solleva una mano e gli accarezza una guancia.  
Genn sente il suo corpo tremare e gli occhi inondarsi di lacrime.

Sono passati trent'anni.  
Trent'anni di silenzio.  
  


"Alex. Ti prego."  
  


 

Il moro scuote la testa e si allunga per lasciargli un bacio.

Genn singhiozza, le sue lacrime aggiungono rosso al rosso ma non gli importa. Mentre lo sussurra come una cantilena, pensa che continuerà a provarci.  
  


 

_Tiamotiamotiamotiamotiamo_   
  
  
  


 

Alex...  
  
  


 

Se mi ami...  
  
  


 

_Perché non me lo dici?_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. I got new rules, I count 'em.

 

 

 

Eat, sleep, and breathe it

 

Rehearse and repeat it 'cause I...  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alex non dorme.

Rimane alla finestra, nella fortezza dell'Esercito Demoniaco.

La luna brilla luminosissima sulle rovine di quella che era stata la sua città natale.  
  


Napoli è stata distrutta nel 2014  _eppure_.

Se guarda oltre riesce ancora a vedere i palazzoni lucidi, la gente per strada, intenta a ridere forte o a discutere ad alta voce.

_Se guarda oltre..._

Oltre le rovine, oltre il cielo nero, oltre la luna.  
  


"Alex! Alex vieni!"

_Riesce a vedere il suo sorriso._

"Alex! Se non corri non riuscirai mai a raggiungermi!"

_La sua mano tesa._

"Alex dai!"

_Il suo braccio mozzato._

"Alex..."

_Il sangue che esce dalla sua bocca._

"Perché non mi hai salvato?"  
  


Sente gli occhi riempirglisi di lacrime.

Davanti a lui, nel cielo nero si stagliano i suoi occhi chiari, pieni di lacrime.

"Alex..."  
  


_Perché non mi hai salvato?_   
  
  
  


Genn.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

"Iodice, a rapporto!"

"Uhm?"

Alex si volta, e squadra scocciato quello che è diventato suo fratello.

"Che vuoi Shorty? Non vedi che mi sto cambiando?"

"Sempre in ritardo vedo."  
Il ragazzo si sistema la coda riccia e sorride.

"Sei tu che sei in anticipo."

Alex si allaccia la cintura, i bottoni d'oro della divisa brillano, insieme alla piccola spilla a forma di Sole Antico.  
La spada di foggia medievale gli pende al fianco, è un peso familiare;   
Stella Maris lo ha tirato fuori da più di un'occasione potenzialmente mortale, e  _davvero_ , se non fosse che è uno scambio reciproco, dove lui ci rimette più dei due, gli sarebbe grato.

Riesce a sentire la voce calma di Lux dal corridoio, subito contrastata da Corin.  
"Se attacchiamo dal centro storico, rischiamo di coinvolgere dei civili!"

Lux sbuffa.  
I capelli lunghi e nerissimi sono portati all'indietro da una serie di trecce elaborate, contrariamente alla maggioranza delle ragazze nell'esercito porta i pantaloni invece di una gonna.

"I vampiri li tengono in ostaggio come delle vere e proprie sacche di sangue. Dobbiamo assolutamente recuperarli."

Corin si volta verso di loro, ancora sulla porta.  
"Alex. Che pensi?"

Sente Shorty ridacchiare al suo fianco.

Sorride anche lui.  
  


"Andiamoli ad ammazzare tutti."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

A causa di un virus nel 2014, la maggioranza della popolazione è deceduta.

Tuttora non se ne conoscono le cause precise, ma solo i ragazzi sotto i sedici anni sono sopravvissuti, o almeno  _è ciò che hanno saputo loro._  
Ciò che gli hanno detto.k

_Lui e Genn..._   
  


Affonda Stella Maris nello stomaco di un succhiasangue e lo vede ridursi in polvere, svuotando la divisa chiara dei vampiri.

"Shorty attento!"

Il ragazzo ghigna, prima di roteare la sua ascia e staccare la testa a due vampiri.

Non va.

_Non va non va non va._

Alex sgrana gli occhi.  
Altre due fila di vampiri avanza verso di loro correndo, ma quello che spaventa davvero Alex è il  _Nobile_.

Ha una lunga coda di capelli bianchi che volano al vento, rimane seduto, rilassato, su un cumulo di pilastri di cemento.

"Lux! Dobbiamo ritirarci!"

Colpisce la spada di un altro vampiro e lo respinge, mentre altri due gli si gettano addosso.

"Lux!"

Un fascio di luce nera li investe e Alex ricade a terra.

Lux sorride, rotea la mazza chiodata per far apparire una lama sulla cima.

"Se è troppo difficile per te, Iodice, dimmelo che intervengo."

Alex si alza con uno scatto e ringhia, per colpire un vampiro che era alle sue spalle.

"Se è troppo difficile per te, Lux, dimmelo che intervengo."

Lei sbuffa e continua a roteare il corpo in una danza che guida la sua mazza a colpire in cerchio tutti i vampiri nelle sue vicinanze.

"Compagnia! Ritirata! C'è un Nobile!"

Alex schiva un colpo e si piega, per permettere all'arco di Corin di abbattere i due vampiri che combatteva, in un lampo verde.

Il comandante Lagona urla ancora  _ritirata!_  e fa esplodere una bomba, mentre la Compagnia Demoniaca del Sole corre al riparo.

Alex segue Lux, mentre tiene d'occhio gli altri due suoi compagni.

Sente l'adrenalina salire, i muscoli sono tirati, ogni passo è vitale.  
  


 _Alex_...

Non ora, no.  
  


_Alex, perché mi hai abbandonato?_

Urla mentre tira fuori Stella Maris e colpisce un vampiro che l'ha raggiunto.  
  


_Ti sei fatto una nuova famiglia._

No.  
  


_Senza_

No.

_di_

No.

_me?_   
  


"Ahhh!"

Taglia la testa a un vampiro in un fascio di luce dorata, ha la vista appannata e i denti gli battono.

"Vieni via! Iodice, vieni via!"

Sente il collo della camicia venire strattonato, lascia che Corin lo spinga sull'elicottero, i portelloni si chiudono e si ritrova al buio.  
  


"Iodice..."

 _Alex_...  
  


"Iodice che hai adesso?"

_Alex perché mi hai dimenticato?_   
  


"Lasciatelo solo. Ha bisogno di spazio."  
  


 _Alex_...  
  


Genn, no.   
Non ti ho dimenticato.

Non ti dimenticherò mai.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

_A causa di un virus nel 2014, la maggioranza della popolazione è deceduta._

_Tuttora non se ne conoscono le cause precise, ma solo i ragazzi sotto i sedici anni sono sopravvissuti, o almeno è ciò che hanno saputo loro._   
_Ciò che gli hanno detto._

_Lui e Genn..._   
  
  


"Respira Alex. So che è dura, ma devi ricordare. Ogni volta che senti che stai perdendo il controllo.  
Devi ricordare  _perché_.  
Perché ti sei unito all'Esercito Imperiale Demoniaco Italiano.  
Perché hai scelto Stella Maris come demone da imprigionare nella tua spada.   
Se non lo ricordi, il demone ti divorerà, lo sai."

Sbatte le palpebre e sospira.

I capelli del capitano Lagona sempre rigorosamente legati, sono sciolti in ciocche castane e mosse.

È a casa.

È al  _sicuro_.  
  


"Io e Genn..."  
  
  


_All'epoca avevano quindici anni._

Furono rapiti dall'orfanotrofio che abitavano insieme agli altri bambini.

A causa del virus che ha decimato gli umani, non c'era nessuno che poteva impedire che tutti i bambini e i ragazzi venissero segregati sottoterra dai vampiri, in una città sotterranea solo loro, con il pretesto di fornire loro protezione.  
Invece ovviamente li usavano ogni giorno, per la raccolta di sangue.  
  
  
  


"I vampiri... sono sempre esistiti, ma noi umani eravamo troppi, hanno finito per odiarci, temerci, nascondersi, costruirsi città sotterranee dove essere al sicuro..."

"Stai andando benissimo."

Il comandante Lagona gli sorride incoraggiante e gli fa segno di continuare.

"Ci hanno succhiato il sangue ogni giorno tramite dei collari che portavamo sempre.  
Eravamo come bestie al macello per loro. Genn..."

Sospira e chiude gli occhi.

"Genn è il migliore amico che io abbia mai avuto. Era la mia famiglia, mio fratello, mia sorella, mia madre, mio padre. Il mio compagno di una vita.   
Era più grande di me di diversi mesi, ma non l'avresti mai detto, perché era la metà esatta di me."

Ridacchia passandosi velocemente le mani sul volto.  
  
  
  


Vivevano del poco che gli concedevano i vampiri per tenerli in vita, ma Genn... è sempre stato così  _buono_...  _altruista_...  _dolce_... e anche il suo sangue lo era.

Era riuscito a entrare nelle grazie di un vampiro Nobile senza scrupoli proprio per il suo sangue particolarmente dolce, e Alex si arrabbiava  _così tanto._  
Ma tanto era inutile.

Genn si faceva succhiare il sangue la notte, nella residenza privata del Nobile, per razioni di cibo in più per loro e tutti i compagni di orfanotrofio, e rare leccornie che Genn distribuiva a tutti.

Ma tornava sempre stanco.

 _Distrutto_.

Crollava nel cumulo di stracci su cui dormivano tutti e Alex si sentiva così impotente...

Si limitava a stringerlo con la speranza di calmare i suoi tremori, gli stringeva il braccio intorno allo stomaco per sopire il suo respiro affannoso.

_Ma non riusciva a convincerlo._

Genn è sempre stato così duro, cocciuto.  
Non gli importava di ridursi allo stremo, se poteva sostentarli meglio.  
  


Una sera Genn se ne tornò con una pistola.  
E una mappa.

"È la mappa per uscire da qui! L'ho presa dal Nobile Ferid, sono riuscito a soffiargliela via per un pelo! Possiamo uscire Alè! E ci possiamo anche difendere!  _Dobbiamo_  uscire... noi e tutta la nostra famiglia."

E Alex si sentiva che qualcosa non andava.

Che sarebbe successo qualcosa di terribile.

Ma Genn lo aveva guardato con quegli occhi così chiari... quel sorriso davvero felice, come non capitava da  _così tanto tempo-_  
  
  
  


"Genn ormai non sorrideva per davvero da molto... i suoi erano i sorrisi tristi di chi nasconde un dolore fortissimo dentro, ma si fa forza per non dare disturbo agli altri."  
  


-e gli aveva detto...  
  


_Gli aveva detto..._

 

"Alè ma te lo immagini... un mondo fuori da questa città di vampiri... un mondo... da vivere insieme."

Lui era così stupido e immaturo e per un attimo ci ha pensato.

A una spiaggia.

A una risata, pura, vera.

A Genn che lo stringe coi capelli sporchi di sabbia e sale.

 _Ci ha pensato_.  
  
  


 

La loro condanna.  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

"Non ce la faccio più, capitano Lagona. Per oggi... per oggi basta, la prego."

"Stai andando bene."  
Claudia Lagona, capitano dell'Esercito Demoniaco del Sole, lo guarda decisa.  
Il suo sguardo lo colpisce, è sempre stata bella e terribile, si ergeva sulle ceneri dei vampiri che uccideva come un Sole che sorge, fin dal suo primo periodo come cadetto, le hanno dato un nome di battaglia, come nel caso di Lux o Corin.

" _Levante_. Alex ha finito per oggi, devo parlarti di qualcosa di urgente."

Il capitano si volta scocciato verso il dirigente responsabile della divisione di Aldebaran,  _Feder_ -

" _Fedez_. Alex deve imparare a controllarsi. Lo sai che ripercorrere quei momenti, per quanto terribili, lo aiuta a controllare la sua energia demoniaca. Stella Maris potrebbe divorarlo in pochi secondi."

"Alex ha una storia tragica come la maggior parte di noi. Non c'è nessuno che il nove dicembre non abbia perso qualcuno. Dovrebbe imparare a controllarsi da solo senza che la  _temibile Levante_  gli faccia da balia."

"Fedez, io adesso prendo Castore e te la ficco nello stomaco."  
Il capitano fa comparire in un lampo blu la sua lancia e ghigna verso il collega.

" _Eccola qui._  Bene, così ti voglio, combattiva. Perché ci hanno chiamato dalle zone alte, ci aspetta una lunga riunione."

Sbuffano entrambi, poi il capitano si sporge verso di Alex e gli mette una mano sulla spalla.  
"Vatti a fare una doccia, e continua. Manca poco alla fine della storia.   
Continua.  
Arriva da  _lui_."

Alex annuisce, per poi salutare i comandanti e allontanarsi impettito.  
  


Lungo i corridoi pensa al sorriso contento di Genn, a quello degli altri ragazzi, all'ansia di essere scoperti, e poi finalmente,  _finalmente._..  
  
  
  
  


"Siamo arrivati Alè! È qui l'uscita!"

Avere il cuore a mille per la paura e l'adrenalina non era niente,  _niente_ , in confronto all'avere Genn fra le braccia, compatto, sorridente, vitale.

Lo strinse fortissimo.  
  
  
  


 

Alex si ferma davanti alla porta della sua stanza.

Ha l'affanno.

Tira fuori la chiave e apre.

La doccia sembra lontanissima.  
  


Non sa se riuscirà a trattenersi il tempo necessario per far finta che le sue lacrime siano solo l'acqua che scorre.  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hey voi, dove credete di andare?"

Genn si trasformò in un pezzo di ghiaccio fra le sue braccia e Alex seppe perché.

Fra i muri bianchissimi della città sotterranea, si ergeva Ferid Bathory, il vampiro Nobile che fino a quel momento li aveva vezzeggiati in cambio del sangue di Genn.

In un lampo raggiunse la più piccola di loro, Antonia.  
Le conficcò i denti nel collo.

Durò pochissimo.

"Eh...? Sei già morta?  _Ma che noia_..."

Gettò il suo corpo esangue sul pavimento duro come se fosse una giacca su un letto, prima di ucciderli tutti, uno a uno.

La loro famiglia.

 _Oh_  ma Genn non rimase fermo.

_Lui no._

Non gli importava di morire.  
  


_Non se poteva salvarlo._   
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

"Gè..."

Si è tolto a malapena la giacca e gli armamenti della divisa, e già sente i muscoli contrarsi, le braccia quasi allungarsi, cercando di afferrare un corpo piccolo, magro, troppo magro, ma così agile, così veloce...

_No Gè..._   
  


Allunga la mano e afferra l'aria.  
  


_Stai dietro di me._

Lascia che facciano del male a me.

Lascia che ti copra col mio corpo, che ti stringa con le mie braccia, che ti guardi con i miei occhi, che il mio cuore batta con il tuo un'ultima volta.  
  


Si ritrova a stringere il vuoto quando la prima lacrima scende.  
  


_Non andare._   
  
  
  
  


 

_Non andare!_

È quello che pensò.

Ma non disse.

La voce non usciva, i muscoli erano immobilizzati gli occhi puntati su corpicini dei ragazzi che erano diventati la sua famiglia, immobili, immersi in delle pozze di sangue.

Si accorse che Genn aveva la pistola di Ferid in mano solo quando sentì il primo colpo.

Poi il secondo e il terzo.

Tutti a vuoto, il vampiro li evitava facilmente, prima di ghignare e correre verso di loro.

La pistola volò dalle mani di Genn quando le dita di Ferid gli trapassarono lo stomaco.

Alex vide per un secondo lo sguardo azzurro del suo compagno sgranarsi, ed è allora che afferrò la pistola volata due metri più in là.

Genn si lasciò dilaniare il braccio da Ferid perché Alex potesse sparare al vampiro un colpo alla tempia.

Risuonò fra le pareti bianche decorate, e anche nella sua testa.

Il Nobile si accasciò, e con lui anche Genn, in un bagno di sangue.

Fu allora che Alex tornò in sé, ma era troppo tardi.

I pochi tentativi di portare Genn oltre quel varco furono nulli, il ragazzo non si poteva muovere in nessun modo, Alex lo trascinò per poco, prima di crollare di nuovo.

Genn aveva gli occhi semichiusi quando delle guardie vampire li individuarono.  
Ma Alex era rimasto affianco a lui, a sorridergli, stringergli una mano, accarezzargli una guancia.

"Vai."

"No."

"Alè..."

"No."  
  


Fu uno strattone che non si aspettava.

Genn lo spinse via con tutte le forza che gli rimanevano e urlò.

"Se tu non vai via, sarà stato tutto inutile! Gli altri ragazzi,  _io_... tu... devi andare! Devi salvarti almeno tu!"

Ad Alex in quel momento non importava.

Tutto quello che voleva fare era stendersi con Genn su quel pavimento sporco di sangue e aspettare, fronte contro fronte la fine dell'incubo, come avevano sempre fatto per tutta la vita.

Ma l'incubo continuava, perché Genn urlava e le guardie urlavano e Alex era in piedi.

Guardava il sorriso tremulo della persona più importante della sua vita inzupparsi di lacrime.

"Portami...  _portami nel tuo cuore._  
Sia solo... per un po'."  
  
  


 

E mentre Alex fuggiva oltre e colonne bianche, lungo un tunnel scavato nella roccia, arrivando a piedi nudi, nella neve...

Pensò che il suo cuore quasi non lo sentiva più.

Era sicuro...

Che Genn lo tenesse ancora stretto fra le mani...  
  


 

_Come aveva sempre fatto_   
  


_dal primo giorno in cui l'aveva visto_.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

Alex spinge le unghie all'altezza del petto, mentre rivoli d'acqua e sangue si mescolano nel piatto doccia.  
  


Gli altri ragazzi definiscono le proprie perdite come dei vuoti incolmabili, il vuoto nella loro vita, il vuoto nella loro anima...

Il suo unico rimpianto sarà sempre quello di non poter mantenere la promessa, di non poterlo portare nel suo cuore.  
  


Il suo cuore è morto con Genn.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

"Alex... perché mi hai abbandonato?"  
  


Il cielo è nebbioso, il mondo è nebbioso.  
  


"Alex..."  
  


"Genn... io-"

Genn gli sorride.  
Il collarino che indossavano sempre risalta ancora di più contro la sua pelle bianchissima.

"Mi hai ucciso. Mi hai ucciso tu."

"No, io volevo salvarti, ho provato a-"

" _Mi hai lasciato_. E adesso ti sei fatto una nuova famiglia. Stai meglio senza di me."

Alex trema sotto lo sguardo sereno di Genn davanti a lui.

"Non volevo... non volevo. Non avrei mai voluto lasciarti, me lo hai detto tu.  _Io non ti avrei mai lasciato_."

Gli occhi di Genn si allargano, un sorriso felice gli spacca il volto, mentre gli prende le mani fra le sue.  
"Saresti  _rimasto_? Con me? Saresti morto con me?"

Alex gli prende il viso fra le mani, posa la fronte sulla sua, e sospira.

"Morire al tuo fianco... è sempre stato il mio desiderio."

Genn gli solleva il viso e lo guarda allegro.

"Io sono qui. Allora forza.  _Muori_."  
  


Alex sgrana gli occhi.

Genn l'ha salvato, gli si è parato davanti, gli ha fatto da scudo, si è fatto trafiggere, si è fatto recidere un braccio.

È morto per proteggerlo.  
  


"Tu non sei Genn."  
  


Il ragazzo di fronte a lui ridacchia, i capelli gli si allungano, si arricciano, lo sguardo si fa rosso, i tratti si addolciscono.  
Scompare la divisa bianca, sostituita da un vestitino leggero.  
Il nuovo arrivato sorregge la sua spada fra le dita sottili.

"Stella Maris. Non so perché continuo a cascarci."

"Prendersi gioco degli umani è divertente. Ma non mi piace vederti piangere inutilmente. Almeno piangi e consegnami il tuo corpo, no?"

"Non finché non abbiamo ucciso quanti più vampiri possibile, dobbiamo vendicare Genn."

Il demone gli sorride.  
"Il patto era questo, sì.   
Io ti concedevo il mio potere, impossessandomi della tua spada e insieme avremmo combattuto fino alla morte.  
In cambio, il tuo desiderio di vendetta mi avrebbe alimentato, rendendomi più forte. - Stella Maris rotea gli occhi e sospira infastidito - Ma tu... ultimamente  _piangi e basta_.  
Perfino in battaglia hai perso la tua sete. Sbaglio forse? Hai trovato dei nuovi compagni e il ricordo di Genn diventa sempre più sbiadito.  
Piangi su di lui, ma sei rassegnato, non hai più il desiderio lacerante di vendetta di un tempo.  
E non mi sto divertendo."

"Non c'è niente di divertente infatti."

"Allora ucciditi! - Stella Maris sbatte il piede nudo sul pavimento, scocciato - Concedimi il tuo corpo come pagamento invece.  
Pensaci: vinciamo tutti!  
La tua anima raggiunge Genn nell'aldilà e io ho un corpo umano forte, da Possedere."

"Ancora no, Stella Maris. Ancora no.  
Ucciderò quanti più vampiri possibile, finché ne avrò la forza.  
Prometto di alimentare il mio desiderio di vendetta e cercherò di piangermi meno addosso se ti fa piacere. - Si passa una mano sul volto, esasperato. Davvero parlare coi demoni è da pazzi. - Ma aspetta con me.  
Ancora un po', ti prego."

Stella Maris sbuffa.  
"Mettiti di impegno. Se non ci aiutiamo l'un l'altro finiremo per essere distrutti.  
Il tuo capitano ha ragione, hai bisogno di ripercorrere mentalmente la morte di Genn, ma non per evitare la mia Possessione, ma per alimentarmi, tramite la tua sete di vendetta.  
Pensa a quei luridi vampiri che ti hanno lacerato il  _cuore_ , e combatti."  
  
  


Alex apre gli occhi.  
È in un bagno di sudore nel suo letto.  
Incontra Stella Maris solo nell'inconscio, se viene ferito gravemente in battaglia e perde i sensi, o nel sonno.  
Gli umani sono costretti a fare patti con dei demoni, altrimenti le loro armi sarebbero inutili contro i vampiri.

Vorrebbe che non fosse così, però.  
Alex sta diventando molto forte, e Stella Maris con lui.  
Non cedere alla sua Possessione si sta rivelando un'impresa.

"Iodice! È ora di alzarsi!"  
I colpi alla sua porta si ripetono e Alex si alza di malavoglia.  
Gli sembra di non dormire sul serio da anni.

Da...  _anni_.

E oggi ci sarà un'altro attacco a una delle città conquistate dai vampiri.

Ha come l'impressione che non dormirà davvero per molto tempo ancora.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

La sua vita era così.

Anzi.

Sarebbe stata così  _sempre_.  
  


Svegliarsi la mattina all'alba, colazione frugale, preparazione atletica, attacco in prima linea insieme alla sua divisione, ritorno alla base, cena frugale, riposo.

 _Se si tornava_.

Ma lui era già distrutto ed erano solo le undici di mattina.  
Schivava, affondava, urlava, copriva le spalle a Shorty, con l'affanno e il sudore  _e poi.._.

E poi...  
  


_E_

_..._

_poi?_   
  
  


Si è bloccato.

Nel bel mezzo della battaglia.

Perché ci sono due Nobili che si ergono su dei cumuli di palazzi distrutti.

_E uno di loro..._   
  


"Genn?"  
  
  
  
  


La sua vita era così.  
Fin da quando è scappato da quella orribile tomba sotterranea, con gli  occhi pesti e le vesti zuppe di sangue d'altri.

Quando si imbatté nel capitano Lucia e nel capitano Lagona in ricognizione in quelle zone già sapeva che avrebbe passato il resto dei suoi giorni così.

A combattere.

_Fino alla morte._   
  


"Alex! ATTENTO!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

"Non era Genn quello."

"Ah, sì? E perché gli assomigliava così tanto?"

"Genn è morto, rassegnati."  
  


Alex si tira su a fatica.

Sono nel limbo di Stella Maris, questo vuol dire che gli è capitato qualcosa, forse è svenuto, forse sta per morire.

"Sto per morire?"

Stella Maris sbuffa e fluttua dall'elsa della sua spada fino a terra.

"E io che ne so? Lo sai che vedo solo quello che vedi tu. Se hai gli occhi chiusi io non vedo niente."

"Quel ragazzo somigliava a Genn."

"Adesso ti uccido."

Alex ridacchia e si stropiccia il volto.  
"Assomigliava a lui. Ho sentito il cuore battermi così forte..."

"Dici sempre che il tuo cuore ce l'ha sempre avuto Genn."

"Infatti. È così. E io l'ho sentito battere,  _fortissimo_. È lui. È vivo."

Il demone rotea gli occhi.  
"Riflettici. Se anche fosse lui, non avrebbe alcun senso. Era vicino a un Nobile, vestito di bianco, di tutto punto.  
Chiaramente parteggia per i vampiri.  
Ma da quello che avete patito con quei parassiti, nessuno sano di mente starebbe con loro.  
Quindi se anche per miracolo fosse sopravvissuto, cosa di cui dubito, è impazzito, tanto vale che lo consideri ancora morto e prosegui con la tua vendetta."

Stella Maris gli sorride, i denti aguzzi gli sformano il viso puerile, mentre lo sguardo gli si affila.  
"È assurdo lo so. Ma... non posso ignorare la possibilità che sia vivo. Quando riprenderò coscienza  _devo assolutam-_ "  
  
  
  


 

_"Genn!"_   
  


Alex spalanca gli occhi e si tira su di scatto ansimando pesantemente.

"Alex stai calmo! Siamo solo noi..."

"Genn..."

"Cavolo, l'hai sbattuta forte la testa eh?"

Corin ridacchia stupidamente, mentre Lux lo guarda preoccupata.  
Sono in uno sgabuzzino buio, Alex sente il corpo indolenzito e addormentato, lo aiutano a tirarsi su dal pavimento e lo sorreggono.  
Gli dicono che ha preso un colpo in testa davvero forte finendo quasi calpestato.   
Nella ritirata il capitano Lagona l'ha tirato su di forza.

"Genn..."

"Hai ancora le allucinazioni sul tuo amico d'infanzia?   
È Stella Maris che te le provoca?"  
Lux sospira mentre riannoda la lunga treccia di capelli neri.

"No, io... l'ho visto."

Corin scoppia a ridere, Lux è confusa, Shorty è solo simpatetico.  
Alex strattona il braccio e cammina barcollando verso l'unica finestra del capannone di fortuna che occupano.

Il vampiro Nobile che aveva visto sul campo di battaglia è ancora lì.  
Il mantello bianco si staglia contro il cielo nerissimo a una ventina di metri da loro, tutto nella sua testa gli sta urlando di raggiungerlo, stringerlo, senza chiedergli perché,  _come_ , senza domandargli nulla, perché quel ragazzo  _è Genn per davvero_ , il suo cuore glielo dice, riesce a sentirlo scalpitare nella sua prigione di ossa e se adesso lui apre la port-

"Dove credi di andare?"

Shorty gli stringe il braccio teso verso la maniglia della porta fino a fargli male.

"Quel Nobile... sembra Genn... il mio amico d'infanzia, all'orfanotrofio era la mia famiglia... e anche  _dopo_.   
È sempre stato  _la mia famiglia_."

"Alex. Hai preso una botta in testa. Non dico che quel vampiro non gli somiglia, magari sì, anche. Ma non può essere lui. Finirai a fette nel giro di poco se rientri sul campo di battaglia adesso, senza aiuto. Sempre se non ti torturino per le informazioni."

"Ma se è Genn... non potrebbe mai farmi male..."

"Se è Genn ed è stato in qualche modo miracolato... sta dalla parte sbagliata e non devi assolutamente fidarti di lui."

"Hai detto la stessa cosa di Stella Maris."

"Sarà anche un demone, ma qualche volta ha ragione."

Shorty appiana la fronte quando sente il braccio di Alex rilassarsi fra le sue dita.  
"Domani. Riprenderemo a combattere e ti prometto che la Compagnia Demoniaca del Sole ti aiuterà ad avvicinarti il più possibile a quel Nobile. Ti faremo largo. E vedrai con i tuoi occhi. Ma promettimi... che se non è lui e ne avrai la possibilità... gli ficcherai la tua spada nel cuore."

Alex annuisce.  
Ha davvero trovato qualcuno che lo capisce nel profondo.  
Forse Stella Maris ha ragione, forse Genn appartiene al passato e questa è la sua nuova famiglia.

Ma non è vero, non l'ha dimenticato, non potrebbe  _mai_  dimenticarlo.  
  


_Il passato gli sta sempre dinanzi._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

"È così ti sembra di aver visto un tuo familiare? Genn?"

Annuisce solo.  
Rimane in fila, sull'attenti, il corpo vigile dopo la notte insonne.  
Il capitano Lagona lo osserva attentamente.

"Non c'è bisogno di pensarci troppo eh? Faremo come il sergente Sciortino ha suggerito. Agevoleremo il passaggio di Alex in mezzo alle schiere nemiche, non avremo pace finché non lo vedremo dinanzi a quello che crede il suo familiare. Vi darò gli ordini definitivi solo allora."

Sente Corin stringere i pugni affianco a lui e bisbigliare: "Tutto perché Alex ha le allucinazioni da trauma."  
Naturalmente il capitano Lagona lo sente e ridacchia.  
"Forse Alex ha le allucinazioni.   
Forse sono pazza io ad assecondarlo. Ma avrei dato qualsiasi cosa per avere mia sorella ancora con me.   
Se avessi avuto anche la minima possibilità di rivederla sana e salva, non avrei guardato in faccia a nessuno. E penso che lo stesso valga per voi e le persone care che avere perso."

Nessuno fiata e nessuno muove un muscolo.

"Bene. Le formazioni le sapete, mai come stavolta il gioco di squadra sarà fondamentale, occhi sempre su di Alex.  
Se quel Nobile non si rivela essere il suo familiare, Alex lo ucciderà.   
O morirà provandoci.  
Rompete le righe, pronti alla partenza!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Adesso...  
  


_Adesso che lo vede di nuovo..._   
  


Sente il sudore gelarglisi sulla pelle.

Il vampiro è sul tetto di un vecchio scuolabus dirottato, invaso da cespugli e germogli.  
I suoi occhi di ghiaccio scrutano la battaglia infuriare a una decina di metri da lui con distacco, il mantello bianco gli frusta la schiena, rendendolo più una visione che un essere vivente.

Non c'è dubbio, gli somiglia.  
Ha i capelli più lunghi, quasi mossi, leggermente più chiari, ma sono i suoi.  
È più alto, ovvio che lo è, ma è sempre magro, la postura...  _ok, la postura è diversa._

"Ahhh!"

Schiva il colpo del vampiro alla sua sinistra e lo colpisce a un fianco.  
Non ha il tempo di finirlo, ci penseranno i suoi compagni, lui tiene gli occhi puntati sul Nobile.

Forte del corridoio umano che i suoi amici gli stanno creando, corre, quasi vola lungo gli ultimi metri, la figura algida dell'altro non si smuove che dopo qualche secondo.

_Qualche_

_secondo._   
  


"Genn...  _Genn_! Genn!"

Quasi non riconosce la sua voce, si spezza, la gioia mal trattenuta rischia di divorarlo, si scaccia le lacrime dalle ciglia solo per poterlo vedere meglio.  
  


"Genn..."  
  


Sembra lui.

Sembra lui, _lo sembra_ , sembra così tanto Genn, è lui deve esserlo  _guardami abbassa lo sguardo guardami sono io Gè sono io mi sei mancato come l'aria come sei sopravvissuto dove sei stato cosa hai fatto cosa ci fai qui perché sei con i vampiri Genn vieni via con me io ti-_  
  


"Alex...?"  
  


Le urla muoiono nelle sue orecchie.

Il mondo scompare, risucchiato in un vortice infinito.

Gli scappa un singhiozzo, le gambe gli si muovono in autonomia, ha l'affanno ma non è per la corsa, è perché il suo cuore  _batte_.

Quando il suo corpo si scontra con quello dell'altro non gli importa più di niente.

Lo stringe fortissimo, la divisa bianca è seta sotto la pelle, ma non è niente, niente, in confronto alla pelle di Genn sotto le sue labbra.  
Bruciano a contatto con la guancia dell'altro, sente gli occhi pesanti per le troppe lacrime, lo stringe di più e sospira contro i capelli biondi.

Era convinto che la cosa che gli mancasse di più dell'altro fosse il suo abbraccio, ma quando Genn parla, si ricrede.  
  


"Sei qui."  
  


La cosa che gli era più mancata è la sua voce.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

☩  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

"Fai piano Gè... piano..."

Gli accarezza i ciuffi biondi e sospira, mentre sente il proprio corpo indebolirsi sempre di più.

Genn si stacca da lui e si pulisce velocemente la bocca, leccandosi le dita sporche di rosso.  
Alex annuisce quando Genn sussurra  _vado a prendere il disinfettante_ , e si rilassa contro la testiera del letto.  
Sente le onde del mare bagnare pigramente il bagnasciuga, volta la testa verso la grande finestra squadrata e sorride.

Sono in una villetta sul mare.

La  _loro_  villetta sul mare.  
  


"Ecco, Alè, ci sono."  
Genn gattona fino a raggiungerlo, con il disinfettante e la garza.  
Alex fissa lo sguardo sulle tinte pastello delle pareti, delle tende, la scrivania di legno ottocentesca, poi di nuovo il mare calmo all'alba.

_La loro casa..._

Ci abitano da sei anni.

Sei anni  _bellissimi_.

Sibila quando Genn preme più forte sul suo collo e stringe il pugno.  
La fede dorata gli blocca la circolazione per qualche secondo.

"Ho finito."

"Grazie, amore mio. Vieni qui."

Gli fa spazio accanto a lui, mentre si stende piano sul letto.  
Genn lo raggiunge e gli stringe il fianco, mentre posa la testa sulla sua spalla.  
Comincia a tremare, Alex abbassa lo sguardo confuso.

"Gè... che c'è, amore?"

Genn solleva le palpebre mentre due lacrime rosse gli scivolano dalle guance bagnando la t-shirt nera di Alex.

"È che... - inghiotte quando sente i canini tagliargli le labbra, sgrana gli occhi e li ritira indietro - sei pieno di ematomi e... ferite..."

Alex sorride e gli stringe le spalle prima di baciargli la fronte.  
"Stanno guarendo. Smettila con questi discorsi, va bene? Odio vederti piangere."

"È tutta colpa mia... di quello che sono diventato."

"Non importa. Te l'ho detto, non mi importa. Va bene così."

"Ma-"

"Pensavo che non ci sarebbe mai stato un posto sicuro per noi.   
Che nonostante la promessa dei miei compagni di aiutarci a fuggire insieme, non saremmo mai potuti scappare. - Genn apre la bocca per interromperlo, na Alex scuote la testa. - Non dai vampiri e dagli umani, ma da noi stessi.  Pensavo che io non avrei potuto scappare dalla mia sete di vendetta, nonostante la tua presenza.  
Temevo che Stella Maris non mi avrebbe lasciato senza chiedere in cambio la mia vita. E invece..."

"Invece siamo qui. Da sei anni. Nessuno ci da la caccia, siamo al sicuro."

"Esatto. - Alex gli accarezza la guancia bagnata, rendendo le guance di Genn ancora più rosse, come in un acquarello - perciò smettila di piangere, amore mio. Le ferite si rimarginano, il dolore passa, la mente dimentica.   
Tutto quello che importa..."

"...è che siamo insieme. Finalmente."

 

Alex gli sorride e chiude gli occhi.   
  


 

_Insieme._   
  


 

_Sì._   
  


 

 

_Fino alla fine dei miei giorni._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


### Actions

  * ↑ Top
  * 


### Comments

3 guests left kudos on this work!  (collapse)

Post Comment

Note:
    All fields are required. Your email address will not be published.
Name: 
    
Email: 
    

Comment

4300 characters left


End file.
